


Magic in the Forest of Days

by TheDyingRedRose



Series: Within the Woods, Beside the Magic [1]
Category: Jillykinz
Genre: Angst, Books, Chaptered au, Cussing, Dark Forest, Drakaina, Drakaina!Jillian, Elders, Elf, Fantasy, Fate, Flowers, Fluff, Forest spirit!Red, Friends to Lovers, Gardens are my best friends, Haleykinz - Freeform, I Ship It, Jilliancares - Freeform, Jillykinz - Freeform, Lonliness, Magic, Magic AU, Magic-Users, Multi, Nightshade, Penguin!Emily, Pheonix!Daniel, Potions, Red went overboard on tags, Red writes, Romance, Rose - Freeform, Roses, Shifter, Strangers to Acquaintances, Will'o whisps, Wisps, a bunch of flowers, acquaintances to friends, cursing, dark/light - Freeform, elf!Haley, follow the will'o whisps, forest, forest spirit, forest town, friendships, how do I tag things, light forest, magic forest, myth, mythology reference, not very many but I'm trying, penguin - Freeform, pheonix, potion, relationships, spells, whisps, will'o wisps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 07:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10985883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDyingRedRose/pseuds/TheDyingRedRose
Summary: In a forest rumored of magical beings and curses unknown resided a young elf. Sadness apparent in their soul, but still full of life nonetheless.





	1. Magic in the Forest of Days

**Author's Note:**

> Red~ Hello Roses, so third fanfic im posting. This is definitely my favorite kind, a magic au. I love witches, elves, fairies, a lot of ‘mythical’ things like that. In this one Miss Jillian is a Drakaina, which looks human, but has the ears, wings, and tail of a dragon. Im not sure if they can breathe fire, but for my own purposes in this fic they can. I asked every REAL person in this fic what they wanted to be and with that, a few questions asked, and doing a ‘’small’’ bit of research on their blogs, I got all the info I needed. That brings us to now, eleven twenty four pm on a Wednesday night, Red has a thing of cherry juice, a thing of DIET mountain dew, and her laptop and phone in front of her.  
> Miss Hailey is the great elf ( DANG that art is wonderful. Also, thank you for the help of finding the species dear, @haleykinz  
> Miss Jillian is a Drakaina (Also a grand fanfic author. Mainly focuses on phan, but I’m slightly worried she’s going to stop making phan ones and start only doing darry or drarry (whatever it is, the harry potter one okay!) @jilliancares  
> The adorable Daniel is a phoenix (I believe they have done occasional fanfics, but their blog can easily brighten your day too. They also read it over before the post! put @nutellalester  
> Miss. Penguin is a penguin, (a literal cartoon looking penguin that can talk, just so you don’t get confused) ( Her actual name is Emily, I’ve been reading her things since October, if you’re a low-key septiplier shipper then definitely check look there @assbutt-of-the-readers  
> And because I, Red am writing a book that’s never going to see the light of day, and am not going to make up ANOTHER SODDING CHARACTER tonight, am including myself.  
> Red is a nature spirit in the form of a cat.

In a forest rumored of magical beings and curses unknown resided a young elf. Sadness apparent in their soul, but still full of life nonetheless. 

The forest had been around for centuries, humans that messed with the border often being cursed. In the middle of it resided something like a town square called Rossently, filled with tents, decorations and water fixtures. From there were multiple paths branching out into regular forest ground. Most houses were hidden up in the trees or underground. If a creature were to go until the longest path ended, they would land into the darker forest. Very deep in the darker forest was where the mystic elf and potion maker lived. The children of the village were fed tales of thing they had done, and adults knew the reality of it. The elf could easily kill you. It was one of the strongest creatures in the world, especially since the forest spirit itself lived with the elf. 

Forest spirits are rare creatures, and could easily overpower a town by themselves. Many were surprised that a forest spirit would reside with a frightening elf, a brave few went as far as to question it. When news of this first spread around the town people easily started rumors. Some going as far as to say the elf somehow trapped the forest spirit and forcing it to do their bidding. This however was not the case.  
Red was in cat form, laying on the windowsill. The large house resided deeply inside the dark forest. Even the bravest of adventurers wouldn’t dare come this far. They would sooner perish then find the house. The house itself was large and grand, the outside surrounded by a magnificent garden filled with flowers of all kind. Black dahlias and bat flowers, to the reddest roses and freshest herbs you’ve ever seen. At the back of the house lays more garden and two ponds, both fresh and clean as crystal. Inside the house was wood floors, with a grand foray as soon as you walked in. From there you could go into an open concept, rustic kitchen and dining room. The living room ended up in a smaller room then meant. It held a fireplace, a large fuzzy couch, and a few chairs, with a bathroom off the side of it. The room meant to be the living room, got turned into a work room. Filled to the brim with shelves and tables with ingredients, potions, books and so much more. The second floor housed many bathrooms, and all the bedrooms. 

Haley, the ‘big bad’ elf was working away on a batch of love potions. She stood in front of a cauldron, her dark blue curls cascaded down and curtained her face. She quickly brushed it behind her pointed ears and watched the potion as it turned a bright green. ‘’Uuuugggh.” She groaned.

Red looked up in disinterest, “Ya ready to listen yet, or are you still gonna be a rotten apple?”

Haley looked at the nature spirit in rage while clenching her fists. She was about to turn around when Red started again, “Halwey the grwumpy apple, so angwry faced,” Red said mimicking a Childs voice. 

Haley turned around and grabbed a green apple, and chucked it at the cat. Red quickly stopped the apple in mid-air. 

“That was rude,” Red remarked.

 

“I will figure this out by myself! I am the most powerful elf in the forest, like Tartarus if this potion is going to get the best of me,” she declared. 

Red stretched back out and looked at the elf in amusement. ‘’Y’know stubbornness is one of the dominate traits in a Taurus. You truly do live up to the name of it.’’

Haley ignored the spirit as she reviewed the recipe again. Red yawned from behind her, ‘’Try using half pink, half red rose petals, and use more apple juice. Also you should drink some more water, you never stay hydrated enough.” Red then yawned and fell asleep, listening to the small sprinkle of rain outside the house.

Haley grumbled as she got a basket and clippers to go outside and collect the ingredients that she needed, the frown never leaving her face. 

~

Jillian was the main Drakaina of the forest. Of course there were the elder dragons, but she talked to the creatures of the forest. She would compose reports once of a month of how the forest was doing. The flora, fauna, structures, and creatures. The villagers spoke of whatever issues would come about, and she would do her best to either resolve them or talk to someone who could. Her reports would get sent to the nature spirit of the forest and the elder dragons. If something resembling a large issue would come up, one of the two would take care of.

In the mid-light part of the forest sat a cave home entrance. Inside the cave home sat a very annoyed phoenix named Daniel staring at a wall. They had redish-brown hair that was slightly curly, reached a couple inches past his ear, and had a white streak in their bangs. The ‘whites’ of their eyes were actually a very pale blue that could easily be mistaken for white, while his irises were layered of brown, green, and red. They were very much like a Drakaina, except they were a phoenix, not a dragon.

Jillian saw the fire had died, and put a few logs in the pit. She opened her mouth slightly and blew out a few flames. She then looked at her best friend. ‘’Stop self-degrading and come sit and eat with me,” she said sitting down on the couch. She had a big plate of fire-berry scones that she certainly did not want to eat all by herself.

The phoenix sighed and moved over to the couch. Grabbing one of the scones, they took a bite of it. “I wasn’t self-deprecating.”

Jillian looked at them bored, “Oh really? Then what would you call that thing were you hate on yourself while staring at a wall, sitting on a rock,” she asked.

Daniel took another bite of the scone, “Self-reflection.”

Jillian rolled her eyes, “Well then, you need to take a better look at that mirror, because you and your brooding soul are absolutely wonderful.”

Daniel threw a berry at her, “Or maybe you need to get started on your report. Im sure the nature spirit is getting impatient.”

Jillian paled. She was a couple days later than usual. She didn’t know if the nature spirit was a patient one. They could be getting ready to pop in here and douse her with water for all she knows. Swallowing thickly, she quickly got to writing. 

~

Haley was watching another batch of love potion broil in the cauldron. She had made the adjustments, and eagerly watched to see if they worked. She didn’t normally brew love potions, but the village had requested them. Red had insisted that a well-rounded elf had to make love potions every now and again, even if they weren’t technically love potions. See true love doesn’t come in potion form. It has to be slowly developed by a mind. Love potions were just temporary obsession potions. 

Haley was relieved when the potion turned a pink color and nodded. Red then helped her fill up many small fake-heart shaped bottles, and stack them into crates. Haley smiled, she wouldn’t have to make a love potion for another three months now. 

Red looked at the stock list, “First we’ll eat, then we’ll harvest the ingredients for the next potion in the progress. It’s a growth potion, meant for plants.” 

Haley sighed, she wasn’t exactly the best cook. She tried, she really did, but the best she could do was pancakes. She looked at Red with a pleading look. Red glared and huffed. ‘’Fine, come on.’’

 

With that Red jumped off the table and made her way to the kitchen. She could turn into human form, but chose to use magic instead. She began magically cutting fruit as a sweet dough started forming into round disks and slid into the oven. She sat on the counter while Haley sat on a bar stool. After a few minutes, Red broke the silence, “You should go out too Rossently.”

Haley groaned. They had the conversation a few times a week, almost always ending in Red’s disappointment. “Red, you know I don’t like going to the town. Besides, I would probably just scare people.”

Red sighed, “Yes you probably would, but we need to get some seeds, and I have some people to talk to.” 

Haley rubbed her face as a plate of food landed in front of her. “Fine, but I’m not talking to the shop keepers.”

Red nodded, “I’m well aware, that’s why Penguin friend is going to be with us.”

Haley rolled her eyes, “You do realize that cats are supposed to eat fish right? Not make friends with them.”

Red glared, “I am not simply a cat, just like Penguin friend isn’t simply a ‘fish,’” She remarked.

~

Jillian finished writing her report, and sent it off. Daniel was listening to some odd music that they called ‘nightcore.’ Jillian didn’t understand their music habits, but she wasn’t going to question it. 

‘’I’m going out to the main village, guard the fort,” She yelled heading out the door.

Daniel made a sound of disinterest. As soon as the door was closed they jumped up and went to get dressed.

Ten minutes later, backpack on their shoulder and hair brushed they rushed out the back door. Running towards the longest path that led to the dark forest, they kept their head down. After a few minutes of rushing they were worn out. They were now off the path, around ten minutes into the dark forest. Just as they were about to stop, they tripped over branch, hitting face first on a tree. They then turned around and fell down. Daniel lifted their face up to groan, when something jumped on their back. 

They quickly squeaked, scrambled up and started running in circles trying to dislodge whatever it was, until they heard a familiar cackle, ‘’Giddy up horsey!’’ it said.

Daniel stopped and rested their hands on their knees. Turning their head they glared, “RED, you almost gave me a damn heart attack!”

Red jumped down and smiled. “I saw the chance and I took it. Can’t really blame me.”

Daniel huffed, “Watch me.” Grabbing the thermos they brought with them, they opened it up and Red glared, “You wouldn’t dare.” 

The two stared at each other for a moment before Red took off.

Five minutes later Daniel had wet hair and Red was doing her best to contain her laughter. 

“You cheated,” Daniel declared. 

“You went up against a cat formed forest spirit, you really should know better. We learn combat from the beginning to protect ourselves.” Red smiled.

Red watched as the phoenix pouted about their wet hair. “Anyways dear, have you got the list?”

Daniel grumbled as they unzipped their backpack, “Frigin nature spirit, cats aren’t even supposed to have dark red fur.” Pulling out a scroll, they handed it to the cat. 

Red scrunched her nose for a second. “I personally like my dark red fur. Besides it matches my name.”

Daniel rolled their eyes and smiled. “Whatever you say Red.”

~

Red quickly did Haley’s makeup and dragged her out of the house. Hailey had her black cloak snapped around her shoulders and her hair brushed out. They walked along the path together, headed for Rossently. Hailey was quickly tiring of the silence. “Red, why do you stay with me?”

Red started floating through the air at the same pace Haley was walking, “Because you need it, and don’t tell anyone, but I kinda like being friends with you’re wack-job of a self.”

Haley glanced at Red curiously, “What do you mean by, ‘I need it?’ I can take proper care of myself just fine.”

Red sighed and shook her head, “You will understand one day.”  
~  
Haley absolutely hated Rossently. The people coward away from her in fear, which she was no longer surprised about. In fact she slightly preferred it that way now a days. Once they had gotten to the beginning of the market place, Miss Penguin greeted them.

‘’Hello Miss Redrow, You’re elfness,” she greeted enthusiastically, adding a bow (as much as an animated, cartoon, looking penguin could.)

Red smiled at her, ‘’Hello penguin friend, how are you?”

The penguin smiled at her, “I’m doing great, but I’ve heard that Ghostly got a block! Can you believe it? That girl would go on continuously with about seven different ideas at a time and here she is with a block.”

Red was definitely surprised, “Really?”

Miss Penguin started walking to the seeds with Red floating close by. “Yes! Kitten keeps assuring that she’s fine, but I’m not buying it. At this point I’m wondering what kind of sour apple she ate, it’s truly the best guess on how she got into this situation.”

Red glanced behind her, noting that Haley had disappeared and shook her head. “Or it could have happened naturally.” 

Penguin friend’s eyes widened. “You know just as I do that is very unlikely.”

Red looked down sadly, “not impossible though.”

Miss Penguin shook her head, “Do you think you could fix her?”

Reds paws tightened, “This isn’t something that you just ‘fix,’ it will be like going through hell no matter what treatment she decides. I can suggest, but this is emotions we’re messing with.”

Miss Penguin glanced at the spirit in worry. Red sighed, “Sorry penguin friend, it’s just a touchy subject. Besides today is supposed to be the day.”

Miss Penguin looked shocked, “Today?!”  
Red nodded, “Today.”

~

When Jillian got to the village, she was immediately surprised. Everyone was tense and seemed to be avoiding certain parts of the market. She saw a young girl running out and stopped her. “What is going on here?”

The young girl looked scared out of her mind. “The nature spirit and their elfness is here!”

Jillian’s eyes widened. It made perfect sense seeing as the whole village was scared of the elf. She nodded her head and gave the girl a smile, “Hurry home, and be careful.”

The little girl quickly ran onto a path and out of site. Jillian sighed, if the nature spirit and elf was here, she felt required to check on them. Standing straight in determination, she made her way to the center of the market. 

She quickly spotted the Elf. They're black cloak stood out as they looked at the crystal section. She bit her lip and looked behind her for a second. No, she was not going to back out of this. The elf surely shouldn’t be that scary, this would be easy. Yea, of course. She slowly made her way over to the elf when she tripped over her own tail. She quickly braced for the ground when a pair of arms caught her and turned slightly. 

Her eyes snapped open, only to be met with a beautiful girl who looked to be near her own age. She felt a blush creep up on her face, and quickly went to sit up which only resulted with her stumbling into the girl again. She held still for a second taking in her face. She then noticed the girl holding her was the elf. She quickly scrambled away from her and kneeled her head in respect. “M-my apologies, y-you’re elfness,” she quickly stuttered. 

 

Haley was looking at the crystals when she felt eyes on her. Haley glanced side ways to see a girl around her own age staring at her. The cloak covering her so the girl could not yet see her face. She continued watching as she was slowly approaching, the girl trying to appear confident. It wasn’t until she was a few feet away from her that the girl tripped over her own tail. Haley quickly caught her and spun slightly to the side for the sudden impact of weight. 

She quickly bit her tongue to contain her laughter as the girl blushed and tried to stand up again, only proceeding to fall into her again. She watched as realization came over the girls blushing face, and let her go as she quickly backed up and bowed with a stuttered out apology. She looked at the girl curiously. Why had this Drakaina approached her? 

Jillian stood up straight and swallowed. “I’m Jillian, the messenger for the elder dragons and main nature spirit.”

Haley wrinkled her nose. A messenger usually meant questions. She decided she would tolerate a few since the girl- Jillian was slightly cute. She nodded once and continued to slowly stroll through the market. Jillian quickly followed at the same pace. 

“Do you enjoy living in this forest?” Jillian asked. 

Haley rolled her eyes at the generic question, but answered it nonetheless, “Its better then living in the bigger cities with all the human creatures. I suppose its fine.” Haley didn’t hate humans, she just didn’t want to have to explain what she did and why.

Jillian shivered slightly at the elf’s voice. Power basically radiated off of her. She quickly wrote down the elf’s answer. She was about to ask another question, when the elf spoke up. “What about you?”

Jillian was surprised, “what do you mean?”

“Do you like living in this forest?” The elf questioned

Jillian quickly nodded. “Of course,” The forest was her home. She had left it a couple times, but was always tremendously thankful when she got back.

Haley nodded, “Your turn.”

Jillian gulped, “Do you believe the dark part of the forest is safe?”

“To an extent,” Haley said.

Jillian looked at her in interest, “What do you mean?”

“Eh, eh, eh, my turn dear. Why is an adorable little Drakiana like yourself, running around being a lackey for the elders, when they could just as easily get the information themselves?” Haley asked.

Jillian felt herself turn red once again, “The elders requested it of me, and so this is what I do.”

Haley shook her head, “Such a shame.”

“What do you me-“Jillian was cut off as the forest spirit and Miss Penguin approached them, a basket floating along beside the cat. Jillian quickly bowed when she saw the forest spirit approach. 

Red nodded at the Drakaina, “Haley, glad to see you met Miss Jillian. I expect you didn’t give her too much trouble?”

Haley rolled her eyes as Jillian quickly shook her head, “Not at all Ms. Redrow.”

Miss Penguin and Red eyed the two skeptically, then looked at each other. Red sighed, “I suppose we should be taking our leave now, Thank you my Penguin friend for the help.”

Miss Penguin smiled, “Not a problem at all. I hope to see you again soon.”  
With that the penguin waddled off to a different part of the market leaving the three. 

Red looked between the two and smiled. “Miss Jillian, should you ever find yourself in the dark forest, be sure to pay us a visit.”

Haley’s eyes widened to the size of saucers. What in the world was Red thinking?

Jillian was surprised to say the least. With a small smile she nodded and bowed once more to the two. “Lovely to see you both.” 

Haley watched as Jillian started walking away, “You as well.”


	2. Extra: Forest Report

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Forest report mentioned in the last chapter.

Forest report, by Jillian Drasoner

Current Tree count: 31,102 

Current Flower count: 78,905

Market place: Running a good profit, making around 25% more then they spend. 

A new shop opens up the 5th of may, titled fabrications of lure. Ran by Lilly Mcreed. Basic seamstress shop.

Current population: forever unknown

Fairy count: 406,535,095

The jailhouse has officially undergone repairs. It began January fourth. Ended on April the tenth.

As far as my understanding goes, the forest spirit is appeased, and has not sent a complaint for a long while.

Deaths: 

Ritland hovyt: 6946 years old; hell hound

Citing lilkik: 207; fairy

Yon ny: 596; nymph

**Author's Note:**

> Miss Haley drew a picture a week or so ago of her and Miss Jillian so as far as im concerned she was basically asking for me to incorporate it into a fic somehow. Thank you Daniel for making sure this was acceptable to post for living eyes, and Miss penguin friend for being a minor character. I hope you all enjoyed it H&R


End file.
